


Letters by Pearls

by VigilantePearl



Series: Rebellion to Pearls [2]
Category: SU - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blue Pearl - Freeform, Diamonds, Gem War, Gem colonizing, Homeworld - Freeform, I can't guarantee a happy ending, Letters, Letters by pearls, Many Pearls, Other, Pearls and their mistresses - Freeform, Rebellion, Renegades, Takes place somewhere around "The Answer", The Answer, Yellow Pearl - Freeform, pearls, pre-rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilantePearl/pseuds/VigilantePearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You may continue to be loyal, I am not asking you to care. At least, hope the best for me. Please hope that I may find peace the same I hope for you to respond. I cannot stay upset even if you will never respond to me. I will always forgive you, but please-</p><p>Forgive me."</p><p>An alternate universe where the pearls are conflicted about their loyalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters by Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in an alternate universe where the pearls are far away from each other, and one is on a planet very foreign to her. 
> 
> I can't guarantee an ending where both pearls are happy. 
> 
> Also, I will divulge that the story is in letter format.

One  
Dear (redacted),

My diamond has decided to colonize on the newly discovered planet. The ‘Earth’ is what many gems have referred to it as. I do not think I will see you anytime soon, that is if your diamond decides to do the analogous. However, it is not in her ranking to do so. Thus, I can atone the lack of communication through literature. 

I have to write secretly. Sometimes I fear getting caught, and I don’t want to risk being replaced. When I think of this, I can only remind myself that lacking your presence is far worse. You are important to me. You are the only one that knows me well, not my mistress because I was customized to her liking. 

I can’t say for how long I will stay on the Earth, but I can tell it will take quite a while. 

I also can’t say how long I can continue writing to you without getting caught. For all I can say, I may have already been discovered. There were many letters that did not reach you, I could tell because you have not responded. You would never ignore me, at least I hope. You need me as much as I need you in my life. I hope you can respond back soon, but please don’t worry about answering me. I am not obligating you. 

Farewell

Sincerely,  
Blue Pearl. 

 

Two  
Dear Yellow Pearl, 

Have you been getting my letters? I have not received anything from you for centuries. I hope you are safe. You aren’t ignoring me, right?

I am sorry for doubting you. I just want you to respond to me. It’s a horrible feeling having to stand still for days, I can’t even feel my body at times. Fear is always creeping onto my shoulder as I try my best not to move, nor stagger. My diamond doesn’t appreciate me for what I can do. She only cares for how I look. She sees me as her doll, but I’m not a doll. I am more than a doll. Such treatments always makes me loathe myself. I hate being a pearl, and I hate being me. 

Sorry. I didn’t mean to be so pessimistic. 

The Earth revolves around a star. It isn’t the largest star I know about, but it isn’t the smallest. When my hair slips of the bridge of my nose and creates a small gap, I can watch the sky that covers the planet. I could even watch the sun as it moves , and as the sky changes color. It is beautiful; it makes me wish you were there to watch it with me. When the Sun is in the sky, early in the morning, the sky is a bright orange, just as it is when it goes down. Then, when it grows dark into the night, the sky is black. There are stars that illuminate all darkness in the night, but the brightest object in the sky during that time is the moon. The moon, such a body of rock would never seem so scenic in the sky, but it does. In my opinion, it is the best thing I have ever seen. 

I decided to collect data about the Earth, and tell you about it. I highly doubt you would care, because you aren’t responding to me. I’ll tell you anyways. Even if you don’t care about me, just know that I will always care about you. 

Sincerely,  
Blue Pearl. 

 

Three  
Dear Yellow Pearl, 

I felt the strangest sensation today. As I stood there, standing and acting like a doll to please my mistress, I could feel a small, cold object fall onto my shoulder. They seemed to have fallen from the sky, and they continued to fall onto the court. My diamond looked rather displeased, and I tried my best to remain stolid. 

I can’t see as to why she was not enthralled by the small droplets that fell from the sky. I thought she would smile seeing the sky upset and cry, but perhaps not. The feeling I received was empathy. I could relate to the sky, that was until I found out how the water was being produced. However, it amazed me even more. 

You see, the occurrence is called ‘rain’ and it is an apex system of the Earth. It happens when the water, also known as H20, evaporates into the sky. Evaporation is caused when the liquid heats into a gas. Then, the liquid cools down and falls back to the Earth. 

I am very intrigued; aren’t you?

Sincerely,  
Blue Pearl. 

 

Four  
Dear Yellow Pearl, 

The rebels appeared in my diamond’s court today. They did not do as much damage as I perceived they would. The again, they must be plotting something large. The pearl was there as well, as terrifying as always. I may not be able to express everything to you in full detail, as I am risking getting caught. I wish not to upset my diamond any further than she already is. 

The rose quartz was there too, but she made hardly any contact with other gems. She is very minatory, but the pearl is what is causing beads of sweat to roll down my chin. The way she glances at me with mixed emotions I may not be able to read horrifies me, but I can read the remorse that glows off her concerned look. She pities me?; repugnant. We should be the one that pities her, being controlled by a traitor without an opinion on your fate is a far worse punishment compared to being shattered. 

What caused the situation to grow dire was the fact that my diamond lost her sapphire. No, she did not vanish at the hands of the pearl, the sapphire clearly rebelled against her mistress. You may have already heard of the story by the time you receive this message. By the time you are reading this letter, you would already be aware of how a sapphire fused with a ruby and rebelled against Homeworld. Nothing should be new to you. 

Sincerely,  
Blue Pearl

 

Five  
Dear Yellow Pearl,

I am regretting writing all these letters to you. I am just wasting my time writing to someone who doesn’t even answer me. I feel ashamed of myself. Am I not worth the time in your life, so you chose not to respond to me at all? Preposterous. You don’t even care do you? What if I told you that I have second thoughts about being loyal? Would you care then? 

You probably don’t, and that’s completely fine; I won’t judge you. 

Blue Pearl

 

Six  
Dear Yellow Pearl, 

I finally decided, my fate has been chosen by myself. I am renouncing my loyalty to my diamond and all of Homeworld. I see how the rebellious pearl is treated by Rose Quartz, her treatment is far better than mine. 

That actually makes me feel ashamed of who I am as a gem. 

You may continue to be loyal, I am not asking you to care. At least, hope the best for me. Please hope that I may find peace the same I hope for you to respond. I cannot stay upset even if you will never respond to me. I will always forgive you, but please-

Forgive me. 

Best wishes,  
Blue Pearl

 

Seven  
Dear Yellow Pearl, 

I ran for my life, the feeling of regret pained my chest as I ran. I am cloaked in bruises that form internally and externally, some will never heal. I don’t regret my decision, but I wonder if I was being decisive. I’m sorry for leaving, I could no longer handle the pain of being alone, ignored. 

I can tell you I’m sorry for as long as I live. This may be the last time, on the contrary. I can’t find Rose Quartz, nor the renegade pearl that pitied me. I’m alone, defective and broken. I don’t know what to do. I’m so sorry. Will you ever forgive me?

I made a mistake. 

Best wishes,  
Blue Pearl. 

 

1.  
Dear Blue Pearl, 

I am sorry I was never able to respond back. I was so upset that you were sent to Earth, far away from me. I was upset with my diamond, for she never wanted to set foot on the Earth. The Earth sounds interesting by the way you describe it. You have always been so descriptive of everything, I envy you; you can see things differently that I. I miss you, but I forgive you. 

If you want to rebel, I will not hold you down. I know I want the same too. I want to be by your side as you renounce your loyalty, comfort you on your journey. However, I cannot join you. I am stuck on Homeworld, forever. 

I never told you, but my diamond is abusive. Whenever she is upset, she will target me. I lost count of all the times I almost had to go back and regenerate. Your diamond sees you as a doll, but my diamond sees me as a tool to let her anger out. I can’t say that your life and treatment is better than mine. Who am I to disrespect your views? 

Please, don’t be upset with me. I have tried all I can to respond, but I always hesitate. I feel so guilty for hesitating. You are less audacious than I am, but yet you were able to take such risk. I admire you, Blue Pearl. I hope we can see one another soon, despite if it is in death. 

I will always keep you in mind. 

Love,  
Yellow Pearl

 

An order was filled a few centuries after, claiming she needed a replacement pearl. Her warranty ran out, but her high authority benefited her. She would get a better pearl, one that would replace her older model. She was overdue anyways. 

 

2.  
Dear Blue Pearl, 

I hope you are safe. You may not care for what I have to say, and I agree with you. I have ignored you for so long, and turned away when you needed help. I was being so full of myself. 

I hope you found them, the rebels I mean. I hope they treat you better than the diamonds and myself. My only wish is that you are alive and smiling brightly. Your smile must be brighter than the moon you mentioned. 

I’m sorry.

Sincerely,  
Yellow Pearl. 

 

3.  
Dear Blue Pearl,

I was beat by my diamond again. She smiles as she her foot crushed my own. I couldn’t yell, or call for help. I felt so useless, especially as I remembered how I denied you. I’m okay now, she allowed me to regenerate. 

I know the reason why she granted me permission. It’s ulterior that she wanted to beat me once more once I am fully healed. She enjoys my pain; I enjoy her smile. I could feel the sorrow well inside me as I smile back at her cruel smirk. Her laughter filled the room with malice. I’ll try to look on the bright side for you. 

I got a new look, which I will describe to you. My damaged foot is covered by black laces, as well as the other one to match. I am fond of how the black contradicts all yellow; how metaphorical it is. The inky blackness of the night that fills up inside me every time I think about you. I smile when I think of your smile. You hardly smiled, but when you did it shined. Only I know you dearly, yes. 

Take care,  
Yellow Pearl

 

4.  
Dear Blue Pearl, 

I will no longer be able to write to you. My diamond has found out about the secret communication we had. Though, it wasn’t proper communication because we never spoke directly, she restricted it. My gem was very close to being shattered until she remembered how ‘important’ I was to her anger management needs. Due to this being the last time I will write to you, I will write you a poem. Notice, I am not very poetic. 

Your smile is bright,  
Always reflecting light.  
It makes makes my life

I hope that makes sense. 

I hope you're safe.  
Otherwise I can not take,  
Your life being at stake. 

The Sun you said,  
How bright is it?  
Is it brighter than you?  
I doubt.

I am very sorry. This is as much as I can do. Goodbye, I hope we can each other in another time. 

Farewell,  
Yellow Pearl

Eight  
Dear Yellow Pearl,

Oh my, you responded! I was never able to answer back when you could. All those times I thought you loathed me, you didn’t! I feel so ashamed now! If I would have known, then our conversation would last longer. My apologies for being so upset. I could ask for forgiveness, but I know you already have. 

I agree; we shall see one another soon, in another time. 

Take care,  
Blue Pearl


End file.
